


Moving On

by Fandoms2135



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood, Dead Annabeth, Dead Bianca, F/M, Fluff, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nerd Annabeth, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Percy Being an Idiot, Poor Will, Sad, Sad Percy Jackson, Solangelo Week, The Mark of Athena Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms2135/pseuds/Fandoms2135
Summary: The title says it all.





	

Nico messed up. He tried. He tried so hard to keep her safe, but... there was nothing he could do. He stared in shock at her lifeless form, legs trembling. He had nearly gotten everybody killed, but Annabeth had saved his and everyone else's life. And now Nico paid the price for letting her save them. He had trudged through camp carrying her lifeless body in his arms as everyone started to gasp and murmur at their discovery. "Nico! Nico are you okay? Where's Annabeth?" The innocent voice of Percy Jackson echoed through the young teen's mind as he trotted up to Nico, who had just left the infirmary. He had promised to keep Annabeth safe... "I... I'm fine..." Nico managed. "I'm glad! But where's-" Percy began, his voice soon lowering as he peered through the door, and glanced upon her pale body. Nico noticed and backed up quickly, holding his hands up in defense. "Percy, I tried to-" Nico was unable to finish his statement as Percy cut him off with a cracked whisper. "You... let her die..." With that, he shook his head in disbelief and ran away, tears in his eyes. Nico had screwed up badly. He let out a shaking breath and carried on with his day. The guilt crushing the poor boy. Late that day Nico went over to cabin 3 to give Percy a proper apology, but he knew that wasn't enough, yet he still went. But justs he was about to knock Percy pulled him aside and pinned him against the wall. He drew Riptide, and put it against Nico's throat sending chills against Nico's spine. He looked up at his eyes blazing with anger and retribution. "You liar!" He shouted, his eyes red rimmed, and with tear stained cheeks. "You promised you would protect her!" The words sting his ears as he felt tears prick his eyes. Though the pressure of the sword Nico still managed to say, "What about Bianca, Percy?" Nico said through gritted teeth, holding back waning tears as he felt the cold blade dig into his neck.

Percy could feel the sword fall from his grip. He fell to his knees, head falling into his hands. Since he was fourteen all he wanted to do was forget about what he had taken away from Nico. All he wanted was for Nico to forgive him, to forgive himself. "I'm sorry," He choked, taking his face momentarily from his hands. The guilt that had weighed upon him whenever Bianca died was unbearable, he could only imagine what Nico was going through.

Nico put a hand on Percy's back, staying quiet for a moment. He knew there was nothing he could do for the boy, when he lost Bianca it was hell, and he knew he didn't love his sister nearly as much as Percy loved Annabeth, "It's okay," He finally whispered, removing his hand from the other, "I barely remember it now, moved on. It feels like nothing, she was just another part of my life. A part in the past," He didn't really know what he was saying. Bianca had been his older sister, his best, and only, friend. He hadn't gotten over her death, he never would, but he thought maybe those were the words Percy needed to hear, "I know you don't think so, but it's okay. Give it some time, and you'll be fine."

Percy shook his head. He would never be the same, he would never be fine. He had loved Annabeth more than anything, without her he would have died whenever he was twelve. He had been without her for less than twelve hours, and he was already dying without her. This was different for him than it was for Nico when Bianca died. He hadn't known Nico that well before his sister had died, he had kind of just presumed him as the annoying one, but he did know that he had been way different afterwards. Either way, Percy knew that it would be harder for him. Annabeth was his only chance for love, and the only person he had wanted to love, but she was dead. Gone, deceased. Those words haunted Percy's mind as he sat on the cold floorboards sobbing.

Nico didn't know what to do. He was terrible with people even when they weren't sobbing, however Percy was sobbing and Nico was at a loss. He put his hand back on Percy's back, deciding most humans liked physical contact whenever they were down. Percy was definitely down. Nico's stomach was in knots, it had been since he saw Annabeth's lifeless body, since he felt her leave this world. Normally, all Nico felt was, well nothing. Ever since Bianca died, that's all he ever felt. Nothing. He didn't want that to happen to Percy. Percy was so full of life, always so happy, making the atmosphere around him pleasant. He couldn't let that happen. Nico knew that until Percy was emotionally stable enough, he could do nothing, but he was still going to try, "Percy, I'm sorry, but I promise you'll be alright," He whispered, trying his best to be positive, "Everybody here's behind you," Whenever Bianca had died, he had nobody. He hadn't wanted anybody. Everybody had just deemed him the weird, crazy, scary, boy. Nico was fine being alone, he preferred it actually, but he knew that Percy didn't deserve that.

Percy couldn't talk, and he could barely comprehend what Nico was saying. All he knew was that his life was over. He no longer had his Annabeth, and he no longer wanted life. He wouldn't act on his feeling of death, of course he wouldn't, but he felt like that was the only solution. The pain that was ripping away at his heart was unbearable. He had never been in so much pain, never felt so much sorrow. A lot of tragic things had happened in his life, but he could never remember crying as much as was. He was sobbing to the extent that he could barely breathe, to the extent where his face was tear stained, his eyes red. He knew Nico was there, but his presence didn't mean much to Percy at that point. Of course, it was nice he was there, Nico wasn't ever there for anybody. But Percy just kind of wanted to be alone to grieve, to cry. "Nico," He whispered, taking his head from his hands.

"Hm?" Nico hummed, rubbing his hand up Percy's back. He was probably doing a terrible job in making Percy feel any better, but at least he was trying.

"Please leave," Percy whispered, "I just want to be alone," He put his head back in his hands.

"Perc, I don't know if that's what you should d-" Nico tried arguing, but was interrupted by a sob.

"Leave," Percy instructed, his voice harsh.

Nico went to argue again, but knew it was no use. Percy wanted to be alone, something he understood better than anybody. He removed his hand from Percy's back, and went to the door. He stood in the frame for a while before finally opening the door, "It gets easier," He promised before leaving.

Percy would be okay, Nico just knew it, but it would be a long process of moving on for him.


End file.
